good and evil
by twilight4everX
Summary: it's about Bella Swan who becomes Alice when she meets three new girls from school who can make her into one of them...X enjoy the storyXOX


**this is my first story on the website so i hope you enjoy reading my story...X**

Everywhere we go there is signs of good and evil, but what side do we chose?

But what if we were born for evil and good, would you try to change your destiny?

Hi, I'm Alice, a typical fifteen year old. But here's the twist that continues to change my life.

Before I was 'Alice', I was known as Bella Swan .

I was a straight A* student, but only because my controlling parents pushed me to become like a teachers pet. My parents are what you would call, over achievers. My mum is head doctor at the biggest hospital in London. She flew through medical school with distinctions and ended up with a many degrees in medicine.

My dad was more of the business man. At the age of 17 he had a well known advertising agency, which continue to grow for many years until it was the huge company it is now. With all this talent and achievements in my family, i was always expected and pressured in to succeeding in life.

However i never felt like this was truly my life and destiny, underneath all the grades and achievement i was pushed to get there was a side of me which always wanted to rebel and turn to the dark side. This became more clear when the Cullen girls arrive at our school.

These new girls where sisters from a family that had recently moved here. At first they kept themselves, taking no interest in talking to anyone other than to each other. In class and lunch they stayed in their little huddle wishing to one another. These girls were like no other student at our school with their pale faces and jet black hair that fell perfectly across their shoulders. Everyone in the school was starting to think they were werid and even started calling them names. However odd and strange these girls seemed, something dark and hidden inside me drew me closer to them. I just knew i had to find out more.

One lunch time i noticed that senna was on her own, as this was a rare occasion i jumped at the opportunity to talk to her to find out more about these girls.

We only exchanged brief conversation about the weather, senna seemed distance, like she didn't want to be seen talking to me. Just as i was explaining the glorious weather, her two sisters, Jayne and Esme, walked through the open canteen doors, towards senna and i, but as i wasn't prepared to talk to all of them i decided to say my goodbyes and rushed off . I could feel the whispers behind me as i walked away from the group.

The next day the girls invited me to their table at lunch. Questions kept firing through my head. Why did they call me over? Did they want to talk to me?

As i approached the table they all seemed to have a smile on their faces, which we hadn't seen from the first day they arrived.

Jayne, who was the eldest was the first to exchange the words hello. After a brief moment i stumbled the words hello. Esme was the next to speak telling me to sit down next to her.

" you seem to be different that the other jerks in this school," Esme added, after i sat down.

" thanks, i think"

" yeah, you should start to hand out with us"

" really, me?!"

" yeah, you. You're different than the rest".

At this moment i felt like they knew my deepest desire to rebel against everything in my life.

" you should meet up with us after school, tonight"

" okay, i will meet you by the church?"

"fine by us, be there no later than eight".

As the bell rang the conversation ended as we went our separate ways. I kept on going through the event of this lunch, they actually wanted me to hang out with them.

I walked through the steel gates that opened to the church, i spotted the girls sitting on some moss covered head stones. I still couldn't believe that i was with them. Jayne, who i could tell was the leader out of the three, was the first to speak.

"hey, you came"

" yeah i came, so what are we doing here?"

" you know we think that your special, and unlike the rest of them we feel that you are something else other than this nerdy little girl"

like they could read my mind, my deepest thoughts and desires released. To rebel. To rebel against everything in my life.

" so, what do you what to be, the nerdy girl or one of us?"

As i was thinking about the question they had asked me, did i really want to be in my safe bubble of success or to adventure into the unknown.

" so, what are you, really?"

" vampires. We can change you. Into the real you"

" you could really do that?"

" yes, all you have to do is agree to it"

it was a dark night, i felt the cold air wrap around me. I had a choice to make. Good or evil. I was battling against both sides, good or evil. Until i made my choice...

Did i make the right decision? Did i chose the right destiny?

Hi, I'm Alice, a typical fifteen year old. But here's the twist.

I'm a vampire.

Before I was 'Alice', I was known as Bella Swan.

**i know it's short but it's a start, please review my story and their might be more stories to come...**

**thanks...X**


End file.
